A New Threat Part 1
by vegeta7292
Summary: While Vegeta trains to reach saiyan level 5, a new threat arises and attacks planet Earth in search of the dragonballs, will Vegeta be able to stop him before he collects all the balls, or will he perish in battle and hand over the Dragonball within Capsu


Vegeta's sweat poured rapidly off his red hot head as he trained at maximum saiyan capacity in the Gravity chamber. Kick's punches and ki blasts became all too common while he jumped around attacking the programmed androids which Bulma made for him to help increase his level to Super Saiyan 5 before Goku did. If you didn't already know, Vegeta has always had an obsession in trying to be the superior saiyan to Goku, but has always been that one small step behind.

The intensity in the room became very heated and Vegeta's body rippled with the muscles which he was slowly but surely exhausting. Blast after blast was what followed as Vegeta knocked down and destroyed an infinite amount of Androids. Whenever one Android was destroyed, another one was hastily made too jump out of an internal tunnel and attack him instantly without warning.

'Heh, these weak machines are no match for my incredible saiyan abilities, I could easily destroy 100 of these pieces of scrap metal with my eyes closed and my hands bound.' Vegeta jumped up high charged up a small amount of ki energy and let rip a large final flash attack on the 7 Androids standing awkwardly below Vegeta. "SMASSSHHHH", the chamber turned to a pile of smoke as the walls around Vegeta collapsed and fell hard on him. Bulma, Trunks and Bra came rushing out of the capsule corporation building and stood in front of the Gravity Chamber, or what was left of it and dropped their mouths. From within the wreckages, an annoyed voice sounded 'this just isn't my day is it'. Instantly a huge pile of rubble was thrown into the air and above the clouds, as Vegeta walked casually out of the mess without any damage to him whatsoever. 'That's the second time that has happened to me, but this time I'm much too strong to get hurt by a few tons of solid steel' said Vegeta with a frustrated frown from his ash filled face.

'Are you ok' said Bulma rushing to his side with shock expressed widely in her mouth expression.

"Earthlings! Damned, stinking, impudent Earthlings, could they ever make something that doesn't fall apart as soon as someone lays a miserable finger on it". Smiles grew upon Bra and Trunks' face once Vegeta spoke.

'And what are you two laughing at; I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face if you like. Heh...I need a shower' and with that Vegeta walked past Trunks and Bra and into the capsule corporations building.

But all was not peaceful on planet Earth. Hundreds of miles away, an unknown force was attacking and destroying large cities with an unbelievable amount of power within him.

'Ha, ha, ha! Weak, all just weak little maggots and I thought this tiny little planet had some kind of strength on it. Or at least that's what I sensed from outer space.' The figure sped towards a large 12 story building and broke right through it instantly like a piece of foam. The building collapsed in seconds, and screams were loudly issued, with common phrases of "HELP".

'It's time to end this, and their pathetic miserable lives'. The insanely strong being put his body into a dome shape and just sat their, with his eyes closed and feet and hands tight.

'Kerosee, andro, cardioid!' And with that a huge energy beam emerged from his chest and grew bigger and bigger as he repeated those 3 words over and over again. Suddenly the large beam shot from his chest and headed towards another skyscraper. "CRASSHHHHHH!" The entire city became nothing and every building that had ever stood collapsed like dominoes. Everything had disappeared, what was now left of the city was a few mere fateful screams which would end soon and the sound of billowing flames and dust rise from the dirt.

Over at Kami's Lookout, Piccolo sensed the great power which had just unleashed itself upon planet Earth.

'Ugghh, what power has come over me, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. Their's too much power their for it to be Goku or Vegeta's, but who is it?'

King Kai walked up to Piccolo, put a hand on his shoulder and said 'we have a huge problem Piccolo, it's been reported that a being of some sort has been going on a hunt for the dragonballs.'

'The dragonballs, why?' said Piccolo with curiosity.

'I don't know, but he must be stopped. You know that their is a Dragonball over at capsule corp. Everyone their is in great danger, Vegeta must be warned before it's too late.'


End file.
